Never Never Land
The Never Never Land is a planet in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. The Never Never Land is the second name of Hell, so it is actually hell. It seems to resemble an eternal volcanic "continent", containing many volcanoes and lava pits. The area is also misspelled Nevah Nevah Land or called The Underworld, as confirmed in the biographies and endings for Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. The Never Never Land is also known to be hotter than Planck Temperature, approx. 1 millinillion by Celcium. Never Never Land is also a communistic and socialistic state. About the Never Never Land Never Land appears to be like Outworld, a planet composed of thousands of different layers. After their deaths, deceased souls or entities who have committed major crimes in their lives descend into the Never Never Land to undergo endless torture (man, God is such a cruel creature). In fact, one cannot enter Hell without being evil or having a soul tainted with evil. Additionally, magic users and magical beings are slowly weakened while in this planet. It is an alternative, more generic name for Hell, as one of its former rulers was Kazuya Mishima, a Japanese fallen angel. It is also described as "the darkest region of reality", and is inhabited by demons, monsters, and beings of the purest evil. Though exits from and entrances to the Never Land are very limited for obvious reasons, the world had quite a tumultuous history. Millions of years ago, the fallen Elder God Shinnok was banished here. After ages of imprisonment, he was able to break free, banning Kazuya in the process with the help from demon sorcerer Quan Chi. He restructured the planet to bear some resemblance to Earth, the world which he had long desired to make his own. He later used it as a staging ground for the invasion of Edenia, but found himself cast into the depths of the planet again after this invasion was foiled. The abandoned war machines of Shinnok were then put to good use by one of his former acolytes, Noob Sailbot. Two locations within this planet include the Bridge of Death and the Prison of Souls. These are almost like the Di Yu in Chinese Mythology. The Prison of Souls is the Chamber of Grinding and so is the Slaughterhouse. Shinnok's Tower resembles that of Yan Wang's spire in Journey to the West. In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Shujinko arrives during the "Festival of Torture", in which dead bodies burn and inhabitants watch them and laugh at their suffering. The Never Land is also known as the only planet that celebrates an Earth's holiday: Halloween while it despise Christmas with everything its got. Following the War on Seido and the Fate of Seido, the Never Land successfully merged Orderworld into itself, making it bigger for at least two or three of Earths. Native Species In a generic sense, many demons and spectres are native to the Never Never Land in that human beings can be transformed into them when their essences descend deep into hell, but it is unclear if Hell hosts any original life. It should also be noted that the inhabitants of this planet look more human than they are, because the planet's magical nature conceals their demonic nature. Once they leave the Never Never Land, they may start to decompose and rot. Like Chaosworld inhabitants, some Neverlanders tend to speak backwards or an ancient demonic language unknown to us. A specific subset of demons, the Onis, is thought to be native to the Never Land. They vary a lot in terms of appearance, stature and colour, as is evidenced by Drahmin and Moloch, and appear to be able to communicate with other lifeforms but they prefer to torture them instead. Their prime state of being appears to be one of unquenchable rage. Dismembered humans are also seen here, presumably from the Chamber of Dismembering. Some anthropomorphic animal-like beings also inhabit this planet. Some are even a part of it's "royalty". Notable residents Native *Quan Chi's origin is not known other than the fact that he used to be an Oni, but one of the Never Land's demons claims that Quan Chi is a demon now thanks to his sorcery, originated from Hell and is a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow. *Ashrah's origins are unknown, once an assassin in service of Quan Chi, she found a sword that slowly guided her to the light side. *Moloch is also an Oni, but unlike Drahmin, he is more ape-like than mummy. *The Never Never Land is also home to the Brotherhood of Shadow, led by Noob Sailbot and Smoke. *Sereena is a demon of the planet, although little is known about her past. She was once a personal assassin of Quan Chi and served the Brotherhood of Shadow, but turned against the clan. *Kia and Jataaka were also demon assassins, who served Quan Chi, alongside Sereena. While they remained loyal to Quan Chi, Sereena did not. *The Rat King is one of the monarchs of Hell, with a big grudge against the Elder Gods themselves. *Clurkicus was created by Lord Shinnok himself to serve as one of his most loyal followers and has been known on numerous occasions to even be more evil than his Master himself. *Count Orlok is another creation of the Dark God, only that he was created by Shinnok's right-hand Quan Chi and was then send to Earth to spread a deadly, bubonic plague, a plan that sadly failed. *Lord Antichrist is yet another creation of Shinnok who was send to Earth and is the supposed Antichrist who will control the Earth alongside his creator when he finally takes it over. *Drahmin was once a human-looking landlord who was presumably killed by his own victims, and transformed into a caricature of his former self by unknown powers, until he finally became an Oni. He may have been at the fifth level of Hell, seeing that he is somewhat eaten by maggots or he might have been skinned in Hell as well. *Lucius Wagner was also created by Shinnok in Hell but was born on Earth to ironically, christian parents. Currently, he was summoned back to Hell by the current rulers Clurkicus and Ackermann in order to aid them and succeed Adolf as Never Land's new master. *Amon is a demon of Hell and one with high authority. *Kochal is a purposed demonic god and the Coin Lord of Hell. He is one of the most powerful beings living in the Never Land. Not native *Noob Sailbot is the altered form of the elder Sub-Zero, after he was murdered by Scorpion in retribution for his own killing. The mass corruption in his soul caused him to transform into a humanoid Wraith based on his reincarnation in the next life as he is not in a very low level. *Reiko was originally introduced as a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow, presumably a demon as well. However, his exact origin is revealed as Outworld in his trading card video and according to Shao Kahn. *Scorpion became a vengeful spectre in the Hell after he was killed by the elder Sub-Zero (Bi Han). Unlike most creatures in the Never Land, Scorpion is neither evil nor good and can somewhat withstand the torturous planet better than others stating that he is not at a very low level in Hell. In fact, it has been stated that his powers increase there as of Deadly Alliance. His type of reincarnation is based on the Chinese belief that a dead person with unfinished business comes back to settle scores with opponents and can't be easily put to rest. *Shinnok was once a God, descended into Hell because he wanted to take over Earth without relinquishing his status as an Elder God. However, he did overthrow Kazuya Mishima with Quan Chi's assistance and became supreme ruler of the dark Hell as stated in the MKM: Sub-Zero manual but then, his side-story in Armageddon may recon it otherwise, but not at all. *Smoke was brought to the Never Never Land by Noob Sailbot. It is suspected he has also become tainted with evil after his new master and buddy altered his nanotechnology. *Darkseid was sentenced to an eternity in the Never Land locked in chains after he was judged by the Gods at the end of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. However, Shang Tsung, who desired the warlord's extraordinary power as his own, attempted to absorb Darkside's soul. Unfortunately for the sorcerer, Darkseid was able to reverse his spell instead allowing him to steal some of Shang Tsung's powers and break free of his bindings. *Adolf Ackermann is a human from Earth, but his crimes in life had made him more evil than ever and was descended to the Never Land. From 15th of April 2015 to today, he rules Hell instead of Shinnok, as Shinnok was "killed" by Raiden. He, unlike Shinnok hasn't change Never Land a bit. *Umberto Dixmor was a very evil and heartless man and supreme ruler of the Dixmor Project. He was thrown into hell by Domenico Von Crane, friend of Giuseppe Travonni, Project's own puppet, at the court where Umberto was about to be ratted out by him and he was thrown here. Now in hell, Umberto is planning all sorts of ways to escape the Never Land, get back to Earth, and get his revenge on Travonni and Von Crane. Rumour has it Umberto is making alliances with current rulers of hell, Clurkicus and Ackermann to help him get out of hell, but they refused to help him and turned him into their slave at Travonni's Carnival, saying he is "not worthy of being a Dixmor". Next time when Travonni came to hell, Umberto falsely begged for his mercy to let him free and take him with him back to Earth. The vampire hunter refused, and Umberto was enraged and is still suffering in Hell. *The Project is pure evil and also owns many stocks and buildings deep down in Hell, they use it for their further corruption of Earth. Shinnok, Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus are helping them with this plan, and it is said they will succeed with it in 2032 with the Never Land emerging on Earth and Heavens and the take over and corruption of Earth and whole Universe will begin. *Giuseppe Travonni aka Blood Roach is kinda evil but he is not exactly a resident of the Never Never Land, he just owns many stuff here, like: Travonni's Carnival, Blood Roach's HQ, Witching Well's End, etc. *Sheriff Berringer got here three times: first time he was killed along with his posse by a troll in Augsburg's forest. Second he was killed killed by infamous Piero the Scavenger. He was and still is a big-s pain in everyone's s, and he even killed a mayor for the lulz. His whole anger was drenched out by Kenneth, (except one drop that was used to hit Purple Diamond and accidentally piss off Travonni), but he wants only one thing: redemption of his sins and have a rightful place in Heavens. But it is revealed that he used this kind of goal to con the Elder Gods, via false absolution and eventually, his misogyny and lust were drenched by Marco the Clopper, his former mentor who made him a vampire and a werewolf. And for the third time, he was totally injured and slaughtered by everyone, and had been burned in Von Crane's Crematorium. Now he serves Tweedledee again in Hell, and has to suck everyone's cok and is their slave, like Umberto before him. *Henry Hartman got here after getting shot by recruit Leonard Lawrence. Now he serves Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus, mostly by training warriors like he did in Earth. *Tweedledee is yet another human who got to Hell thanks to the evil deeds he made while he was alive on the planet Orinion. He now owns lots of land in the Never Land. *Olaf Tutchenko was a German dictator and the cause of World War II who was descended into Hell thanks to his false genocide of Outworlders. *Kazuya Mishima was once an angel in Heavens until he was thrown out and banished to the Never Land due to his bullying of the thunder God, Raiden. Locations *Bridge of the Death *Hell Bridge *Nekros *Never Never Land Cliffs *Prison of Souls *Shinnok's Temple *Quan Chi's Fortress (Mortal Kombat X) *Sea of Blood *Shinnok's Tower *Shinnok's Throne Room *Slaughterhouse *Lumber Mill *New Hades *Witching Well's End *Travonni's Carnival *Blood Roach's HQ *Pit of Judecca *River Styx *Church of Sorrows *Chamber of Dismembering *Satanic churches *Hell *Beetle Land *Hellish Mountains *The Rat King's Castle *Clurkicus' deep-frying Volcano *Tweedleson Towers *Soul Stones locations *Hålet Relationships with other Planets As one could expect, the Never Never Land could be said to be the biggest threat to the Heavens, being its polar opposite. Most inhabitants of other planets fear the Never Never Land and avoid contact with it if at all possible. Under Shao Kahn's rule in Outworld, however, alliances have been formed between certain of its denizens and those of the Never Land. Aside from that, it has no other known allies and seems to be viewed as a threat by the citizens of every other planet, being the place of eternal damnation. Now, however, while Kotal Kahn rules Outworld, the alliance is off and they see Never Never Land as a threat. The Earth's Dixmor Project is the world's servant and closes ally, as they makes deals with it's demons and they could be close friends too. Trivia *The base area of the planet contains a city built by sorcerers, called Nekros, as a source of protection against the environment which drains life energies from the living. *Within the Never Never Land are Soul Stones, artefacts which can temporarily give energy to travellers to survive in the hostile environment. *Shao Kahn is said to have many allies in the Hell, though no names are mentioned as who are his allies exactly. Ironically, Kahn invaded this planet in Mortal Kombat 3. *It is often said that only those with an evil taint can access the Never Land. However, some individuals were capable of accessing the planet: Like Steven, Shujinko and Nightwolf. *It is seen that some demons dislike the harsh environment of Hell, as both Ashrah and Sereena desired to escape. Gallery Never_Land_map.jpg|The Never Land map. Hell.jpg|The Never Never Land in MK 9. Never_Land.jpg|Evil people need Hell. Never_Never_Land.jpg|"IT BURNS!" Hell_kamidogu.jpg|Never Never Land's kamidogu. Devil_torturing_u.jpg|Devil burning up the victim's bodies. Shinnok_MK_X.png|Shinnok, 2nd Hell's ruler. Ackermann.jpg|Adolf Ackermann, 3rd ruler of Hell. Clurkicus.jpg|Clurkicus, 3rd ruler of Hell who joined Adolf. Lucius.jpg|Lucius Wagner, about to be the 4th ruler of Hell. 2_Demons.gif|An unfortunate victim is trying its best to resist Hell and its demons. Theme Song This world has it's own theme song too. It's Metallica's Enter: Sandman. Category:Planets Category:MK Category:Locations Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Gods' Creations Category:Communist Planets Category:Realms Category:Pure Evil Category:Fire! Category:Empires